


Devils Don't Know You As Well As I Do (Ghost Town)

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ghosts, Lashton - Freeform, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: During a stormy night, Luke takes shelter in the closest hotel. This was his first mistake. Finding out that he's stuck there, along with other innocent people, he begins to realize why they're all captured.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that I have created some time ago. I already wrote like three chapters, and am posting all of them.
> 
> I have no idea when the next update is, mainly because I am going on vacation with my family (which sadly isn't permanent), and I don't know if there is wi-fi at the hotel we're staying at.
> 
> P.s - Random people mentioned; people you may or may have not heard of. Like Gerard Way. Or Dan Howell. I think you might know them, but who knows? I know that some people are annoyed by real people being introduced in other fandoms, but I think it's better than creating OCs.
> 
> Personally, it's also an excuse for me to add hints of Ryden and Frerard. But those characters won't be the focus point of the story, so do not worry if you don't like them or not. 
> 
> Ultimately, if you hate any of the people for some reason, just pretend it's not them.

**(Ghost Town)**

**Devils Don't Know You As Well As I Do**

* * *

**1 s t C H A P T E R**

Luke sighed, glancing at the slippery road that laid before him. He didn't expect for it to rain that night; especially since he was doing a long drive back home. His destination was still miles away, but he knew it was wise to find the nearest shelter.

It was fortunate that he saw a sign for the nearest hotel. He wouldn't care if it was the filthiest place on earth; he just wanted some rest. As he arrived at the front of the hotel, he noticed that it looked really old. The building was three floors, maybe, and painted a rusty mahogany red. The sign was faded, too, but Luke read something like 'Hotel Mato' which probably wasn't right but oh well.

As he entered the place along with his luggage full of necessities, he found himself standing in awe. While the outside might have looked worn out, the inside was breathtaking. There was a massive chandelier placed overhead in the focal point of the room, light illuminating so bright Luke was surprised he didn't see it from outside. There was antique couches with matching tables, all black. Even the carpet was a deep shade of purple, having a mystique tone to it.

"Hello?" At the front desk was a man who seemed to fit in with the atmosphere. He had pale skin, dark blue hair, and black attire.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry, but is it too late to request a room?" Luke bit his lip anxiously.

The man shook his head. "Not at all. Please sign in this book."

"Is it really expensive to stay here?"

"How long will you be here for?"

"Overnight. I didn't expect the weather," Luke explained.

"Overnight, hm? Well, I guess it's free of charge. But I really do expect you to stay with us longer. Tell me if you need anything; I'm Michael."

"Luke." They shook hands, and Luke observed that Michael's hands are ice cold. "So do you sleep at all? It's like two in the morning."

Michael chuckled, giving Luke the room key. "Nah. Sleeping is not a problem."

"Well, have a good... morning?"

"You too, Luke."

As the blond went to his room, he couldn't help but feel chills creep up his spine. Michael seemed really nice, but acted kind of... strange. Then he felt guilty of the thought, because he could rest at the hotel for free.

Tossing his bag on the ground, and taking of his shoes, he went on the King-sized bed and slept.

* * *

Luke woke up to yelling. At first, he was annoyed. Then he got worried. Moving out of bed, he realized he was past overdue his stay. It was already eleven o'clock. Hastily he grabbed his belongings and pulled on his shoes. As he raced to the lobby area, Michael gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"How was your room?"

"Uhm, great. Thanks for letting me stay."

Michael had an odd smile on his face. "No problem."

Luke pushed the door to exit, but found that it didn't budge. He tried the pull option, but it still didn't open. "Uhm, I need help," he said.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "With what?"

"The door's stuck?" Luke gave an embarrassed laugh.

"No it isn't. It's locked."

"Do you have a key?"

"Yeah."

Dread started to sink in Luke's stomach. "I really need to go. _Now_."

"You're not leaving," Michael said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Y-You're not allowed to keep me in here." Luke tried to look intimidating. "Now let me go back to my house - I can call the authorities on you."

"Go ahead. They wouldn't be able to do anything."

"What are you taking about?"

"This place wouldn't be visible. It's far away from the closest town, and we only let certain people see it. Those desperate to find a place make it here eventually."

"P-Please. I have to go."

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Michael moved from behind the desk and walked towards Luke.

The blond shook his head, stepping back. "I - Please," he whispered, fear plain to see in his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay. This is a good place," the man said in a soothing tone. "How old are you?"

Luke almost considered lying or not answering, but Michael gave a look as if to say _No bullshit_. "Eighteen."

"Hm, that's nice. I'm the same age. Technically."

"You're eighteen and you work at a hotel?"

"Well, technically I'm one hundred forty-two, but eighteen."

Luke stared, but was afraid to ask more questions. Already he was shocked and scared.

"Your meal is in your room," Michael said. "Eat it before it gets cold." He wore a smirk; one that was sure to make Luke get aggravated eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 n d C H A P T E R**

Despite the circumstances, like being imprisoned and probably never going to see his friends and family again, Luke was not going to freak out. Or at least, not with anybody around.

When he went back to his room (more like a prison, yet a comfortable prison), he quickly got his phone out, and tried to call his best friend Calum. However, Calum wasn't answering the phone.

 _SOS!_ He tried to text, but it said that the message was not sent. He was desperate enough to call everyone on his contacts, but still nobody replied. Luke was officially a goner.

 _They'll know I'm missing, and then they'll find me_ , Luke told himself. He knew his mother would contact the authorities - after all, not calling in or answering was strange for him to do.

Since his phone was useless, except for maybe passing time with apps, Luke glanced at the food that was waiting for him.

He hadn't noticed anyone else in the hotel, but somebody came in and cleaned his room, as well as placed food by his bed. His stomach grumbled on cue, but Luke was hesitant.

It could be a dream. Like, he dreamed about being stuck in a hotel by a guy named Michael. It sounded ridiculous, but plausible enough.

Or maybe Michael was some type of sick guy who trapped people. That part made Luke scared. Still, food was food. Besides, nothing was wrong with eating waffles.

Honestly, Luke would rather die with his stomach full than empty. Carpe diem, right? He probably misused the term, but whatever.

There was a set of cutlery wrapped in a napkin, but Luke just used a fork to eat. There was whipped cream, which Luke licked off before it melted. The waffles are quite good, in his opinion. After he finished, it made him slightly better.

A good idea was probably to see the other residents who are trapped with him. Luke grabbed his phone just in case. Maybe if he listened to music, it'll also calm him. As he walked down the hallway, it was deathly quiet.

Luke felt his palms sweat. Great, he was in a horror movie. He never liked getting scared. At least it was daylight. Nighttime he'd never dare going outside the room.

First he checked the room across from him. He wasn't sure how to be polite, so he just knocked. Maybe he could make up an excuse, like he needed an umbrella.

The door swung open, but Luke saw that nobody was standing there. Fuck! He almost screamed. Danger lights blared off inside of his head. _Don't go in. Don't go in._

He backed away, and bumped into somebody who immediately grabbed his arms. "Fuck! Don't touch me!" Luke screamed.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." A man stood, instantly letting go.

Heart hammering, Luke hoped that this person wasn't a serial killer. He didn't really look like one. Messy dirty blond hair, tanned skin, perfect white teeth showed in a smile. It's always the unsuspecting ones. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the room you tried to break into?"

"Oh." Luke flushed. "Sorry. I just—the door opened."

"I left it unlocked. The door's a bit weak, I guess."

"Hi, I'm Luke," Luke blurted out, the words totally not planned through. He sounded like an idiot.

The man gave an amused grin. "Hi, I'm Ashton."

"Are you trapped here too?"

Ashton gave a confused look. "What do you mean 'trapped'?"

"This place... Michael? He locked me in here."

The older man frowned, but then smiled again. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Luke should really stop giving personal information out.

"You look young for your age."

"I guess so, yeah. Ha ha." Luke have a weak laugh, creeped out at how Ashton was staring and smiling. He still didn't answer Luke's question. "B-Bye."

"See you."

Luke decided that was enough of visiting other people.

* * *

A thing Luke was thankful about was he could charge his phone and listen to music. "I Miss You" by blink-182 played. It calmed Luke's nerves about the creepy weirdos he'd met.

His mind went to Calum; he wanted to see his best friend again. The kiwi boy always made him laugh, and feel better. Even if Luke could text, it would make his situation less worse than it seemed. Immediately, Luke started to worry. His thoughts go to the worst possible scenarios.

_What if he's stuck here forever?_

_What if he's being pranked and humiliated on TV?_

_What if he's going mental and seeing things?_

_What if he dies alone?_

Hopefully his body wouldn't be left to rot.

If this really was a nightmare, it went on for too long. Luke begged himself to wake up; to see reality but nothing changed.

Amongst the flurry of panicking was fatigue, and so Luke worried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 r d C H A P T E R**

It was in the middle of the night, and Luke woke up yelling profanities, using every swear word he thought of. Some didn't even make sense, like 'oh my have bloody frick'.

" _Shhh_ ," Ashton hissed, brown eyes looking darker with the moonlight streaming through the curtains. "They might hear us."

"You watched me sleep!" Luke said, but that wasn't even the main point. A stranger (well, they introduced each other but still), came into his locked room, and sat beside him until he woke up.

"Well, I was waiting." Ashton looked genuinely surprised, like what he did wasn't wrong.

"Ever heard of privacy? Or the term 'stalker'?" Luke wanted to inch as far away as he could, but was afraid to offend Ashton. Who knew what the older man could do to him?

"You want to escape, right? I can help."

Luke wondered if Ashton was insane. "How could you help? How long have you even stayed here?"

"Three years," Ashton informed. "Well... right now I'm twenty, so... actually four years."

Luke sucked in a breath. If Ashton stayed that long, how could he know any escape? He would've done it by now. "Is there anyone else who's stuck?"

Ashton nodded his head. "Yeah. There's Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Troye, Ty—"

"Okay," Luke said. He sat up, copying Ashton position by crossing his legs. "Lots of other people. So how do we escape?"

"They have security pretty good. Cameras everywhere."

Luke nearly choked. "Cameras? So they're watching us even if we pee?"

"Yeah. And masturbating." Ashton giggled at that.

To Luke's surprise, the sound made him smile. It was a nice laugh, kind of infectious.

"There's more than Michael who's keeping us here. He works under a person. Gerard Way is the enemy."

"Gerard—"

"Shhh!" Ashton glared. "Don't talk loudly. They can hear us."

Luke rubbed his eyes, totally awake. "Ashton, how did you break in my room? You fucking scared me."

"It's easy to, with these shitty doors. And don't swear you fucking asshole."

"Why did you even come talk to me?"

"You're new. You're not out of hope." Ashton eyed the younger person warily. "Every time another person gets stuck, they're desperate to escape. But eventually their hope vanishes, knowing the truth. I haven't given up, but I need to be reassured that there is a way."

"Honestly, Ashton... I don't think there is a way."

"Stop being a pessimist. There is." Ashton knocked his shoulder against Luke's. "Don't you want to be free?"

"Of course." Luke glanced at the window. He knew that the windows were locked tight; he'd tried them before. And since there are apparently cameras, if he tried to break glass somebody would immediately take action. "If somebody manages to go outside the hotel, are there any guards or whatever?"

"I don't know. There was this person who escaped, I heard. I don't know the whole story, though. And Phil tends to exaggerate, so it's probably not true."

"Phil?"

"British bloke who's fucking Dan and lives on the floor above us."

That was too descriptive for Luke's liking.

Ashton laid down on the bed without any invitation. "You'll be meeting them all soon, so don't worry. We... We're gonna be okay." And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

Luke, after a few minutes of consideration, laid down beside Ashton. It was comforting to talk to somebody else, even though the person was pretty odd.

* * *

This time, for revenge, Luke woke up and stared at Ashton. It was supposed to be creepy, but instead he felt silly. Besides, he was really distracted.

Ashton looked, in a sense, beautiful. No attraction or anything. He has nice features, mass of wavy blond hair that could change different shades depending on the light, and of course, a nice smile. But beyond physical features, Ashton was kind, enthusiastic, and bubbly.

It alarmed Luke how much he thought of one person, especially when they know each other for only a day. But the thing was, Luke always looked for the best in people. After all, finding flaws are so easy but there was no point. Most people think lower of themselves than they are, and that made Luke sad. If people looked beyond assumptions and stereotypes, the society would be easier to live in.

Of course, Luke did make the assumption that Michael was a killer. But the statement was kind of true.

"What'cha thinking about?"

Luke turned his head quickly to meet Ashton's hazel eyes. "Huh?"

"You have a deep look. Must be a good thought."

Well, that sounded very nice. Luke didn't want to confess that he thought about the owner being a murderer, so he asked a question. "Are we going to meet the others?"

"Yeah, it'll take a while. Most of them sleep in." Ashton yawned, stretching. "You don't mind if I jerk off, right?"

Luke reddened, speechless.

"I was kidding. Wow, you're so innocent," Ashton cackled.

"I'm not." Luke liked the way Ashton's eyes sparkled when smiling. "I'm going to pee." He headed to the bathroom, wincing when he realised what he just announced. How awkward.


End file.
